


That Dean-Sam Bodyswap Fic, otherwise untitled

by YinNocturne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: See title





	That Dean-Sam Bodyswap Fic, otherwise untitled

The first time it happened Dean grabbed Sam’s phone and punched in his own number, barely waiting for the call to connect before yelling, “That better be you in my body, Sammy!” 

Sam, Dean hoped to god it was Sam, mumbled something about it ‘being too early, why are you calling me Dean...’ but Dean ignored him in true big brother fashion. Instead getting up, out of  _ Sam’s bed _ , and walking towards the half open door that he hoped lead to a bathroom. The string of curses he let out as his head connected to the door frame definitely woke Sam up fully.

“Dean! You have to duck under the doorways in the dorms. I don’t want you to lose half of  _ my _ brain cells by repeatedly running into things. With  _ my _ head!” Dean could just imagine the patented bitch face that Sammy had. And then he made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

“Fuck.” Yeah, Sammy wasn’t the only one who could bitchface now. Apparently that was something Sam’s body did no matter who was in the driver’s seat. 

“Right. Wait, Dean?” 

“You’re brain finally coming online, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me Sammy!” The retort lacked it’s usual bite, seemed Sammy was starting to get it.

“Never Sammy, it’s a big brother’s right.” A small measure of good cheer was returning to Dean.

“Actually, Dean. I think you’ll find I’m the older brother now.” 

“Fuck.”

“Oh, so eloquent,  _ Deano.”  _ And there was that mocking lilt, so familiar, but it shouldn’t be Sammy’s words using that voice.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“...”

“Dean. I’m in the Impala on old state route 49. And I’m guessing given your cursing you’re in my dorm at Stanford. Dean,  _ why  _ are we in each others bodies?”

“Well, Samantha, there’s this little thing called magic. It comes from demons, it’s bad mojo and you should stay away from it.”

“Dean.” That exasperated groan is familiar, no matter who’s voice it’s in. 

“What do you want me say Sammy? I haven’t pissed of any witches recently.”

“That you know of.” Came muttered down the line. 


End file.
